1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft use water heater that operates by an aircraft power source of an AC variable frequency provided in an aircraft, that is small, light-weight, safe, and low power consumption, and that can provide an efficient heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a small and light-weight water heater has been developed as an aircraft use water heater. When compared with the conventional product, an aircraft use water heater mounted in a new-type aircraft having a fuselage composed of carbon fiber material must be further smaller, light-weight, safer, and lower power consumption.
FIG. 15 illustrates a schematic structure of an aircraft use water heater of a conventional example. As shown in FIG. 15, cold water flowing from the lower part of a water heater is upwardly moved and heated along the periphery of a plurality of heaters provided in a tank section to thereby provide hot water through an opening at the upper part of the tank section. An aircraft water heater is also disclosed in the following Patent Document.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-46696